


Project GingerFlower

by gianabryne1976



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Minor Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Nice Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gianabryne1976/pseuds/gianabryne1976
Summary: I wrote this as a birthday gift for my best friend who is my biggest supporter. She loves Dohmnall and wanted some Hux good guy fluff! I always joke that she's my Rose so what better way to honor her than to write some GingerFlower!It's Rey's birthday and she is introducing her BFF to Ben's BFF. What could possibly happen?Introducing sweet Besotted Hux!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 91





	Project GingerFlower

He's never been so happy for his best friend. 

He's also never been so disgusted. 

It's disgusting, really. 

_I mean, look at them._

Armitage Hux leans back in the chair, crossing his arms, watching his best friend and the brunette whisper and giggle at each other. She seriously cannot keep her hands off of him. 

It's sickening. 

He's never seen Ben like this. He's actually _giggling_. Hux never even knew Ben could laugh, much less giggle. 

Well, that's not true. Ben used to laugh, years ago, before he disappeared. 

He'd spent five years looking for Ben, pursuing leads and sightings. Begging Ben's parents to do more. Finally Ben showed back up, changed. He was angry, mean even. Hux took Ben in. After all, that's what friends do. That's what Ben had done for Hux, years ago, when he'd moved here from Ireland at 14 years old. 

School in the states was rough. Being a tall, ginger headed, skinny kid with a weird accent, he was fresh pickings for bullies. He was traumatized from being moved from the beautiful coastal seacliffs of Ireland to New York City. He'd never even seen a skyscraper. 

Ben was a quiet kid, not well liked himself. However he was strong and tough, like his old man. He'd intervened and rescued Hux from being jumped by five kids at once. They'd been together ever since. Neither one had siblings so they both longed for that brother relationship. 

So, taking Ben in, it was simply returning the favor. However, dealing with his explosive temper almost killed their friendship. Hux had to be hard on Ben. He'd pushed him to apply for college. Not that Ben needed a degree. Ben had always been a talented writer. Hux just knew he needed something to focus on, since his anger prevented him from holding down a real job. 

Fortunately Ben rediscovered his love of writing. Upon completing his first completed story, he began searching for a publisher. After much coaxing, Ben was convinced to turn his works into a comic book series. 

Enter Rey Johnson, accomplished artist and illustrator. The publishing company assigned her to his writings. Her ideas were amazing. 

Well, Hux thought so anyways. 

Ben? Well Ben was an altogether other matter. 

He hated it. He hated her drawings and her ideas. He hated her. Ben so much as told Hux he hated her. 

Of course, Ben was watching Rey's ass bend over as he said it. Hux was completely convinced Ben hated her. 

Yeah, right. 

Hux would lock himself in his bedroom while the two screamed at each other in Ben's home office. 

Hux pretty much adored Rey from the start. No one had ever really _not_ been afraid of Ben Solo. Sure, he knew Ben would never purposely hurt him, after all, they are both pretty big guys but Hux knew how far to push Ben. 

Rey, however, was way past that line and appeared to give zero fucks. 

Hux notices she's still alive so that must mean something. This was also the night that the screaming suddenly turned into silence. 

Now, Hux is not a dumb man. There's a chance they've killed each other, yes. Odds are though, they've just come to a sudden and steamy agreement. 

Yeah, time to head out, Hux thinks. He grabs his keys and runs past Ben's office door as fast as he can, fingers in his ears like the grown ass man he is. 

Ben and Rey have been inseparable since. Like, literally, inseparable. Ben's comic series about the Knights of Ren is hugely popular, half in thanks to his fiance' Rey. 

It is pure sickening.

"Hey guys? Guys? I'm still, here, ya know. Rey!"

Rey manages to climb back into her chair, prying Ben's massive hands off of her. 

"Ben! Sorry, Hux…"

Ben fairly growls at his best friend. Hux ignores him. 

"It's okay, just glad to see you two happy but ya know, get a room already…when are your friends arriving?"

Rey pulls her phone out and squeals. 

"They're here!!" she screams, causing both men to flinch. Then she disappears. 

"Quite brave of you to handle a place like this, bud," Hux tells Ben, looking around at the loud nightclub. Ben hates places like this but it's Rey's birthday. Rey wanted to party, so here they are. 

"I was handling it fine with my face buried in her cleavage," Ben growls, "but no, you can't shut the fuck up can you, Armitage?"

Hux just laughs. Ben is all bark and no bite now that he's with Rey. A tamed Ben is a sight to see. 

They hear Rey before they see her. She's still screaming, dragging two people behind her. 

A rather disheveled Latino man is by her side, looking all around. He spots Ben and breaks away from Rey. 

"Save me," he says to Ben and Ben laughs, grabbing his hand in a firm handshake. 

"Hux, this is Poe. He's one of Rey's best friends. Poe, this is Hux."

"Nice to meet ya," Hux tells the much shorter man. 

"Oh, you're Ben's Irish friend! Cool accent!"

Hux just nods. He hears that at least once a day. He's found that Americans are obsessed with the Irish. 

Rey finally reappears, still giggling and dragging someone. There is more giggling coming from behind her. Rey slides in next to Ben and her friend is finally revealed. 

Hux's breath catches. 

She's a beautiful petite woman of Asian descent. Her ivory skin is a sharp contrast to her long shiny ebony hair. She's smiling and Hux thinks perhaps she has the most beautiful smile he's ever seen. Her eyes, a deep chocolate color, smile with her mouth, painted in bright red lipstick. 

Her and Rey are laughing loudly about something, the woman short enough to lean into Rey's ear and whisper, even though Rey is seated. They laugh again. 

She has a beautiful laugh. 

Hux is openly gawking now, not even aware of it. Rey finally spots him staring and glances over at her fiance. Ben just covers his eyes, shaking his head at his ginger friend. 

"Hux, you okay?" Rey says and suddenly Hux snaps out of it. Then he turns a bright shade of red that only an Irishman can accomplish and Ben chuckles. Rey elbows him, hard. 

Rey beams at Hux. 

"Hux, this is Rose. She's the friend you've heard me mention. Rose, this is Hux."

"Nice to meet you," Hux stammers as he reaches for her hand. Her tiny hand disappears into his and her nose scrunches up and Hux thinks it might be the cutest thing he's ever seen. Of course her name is Rose. She's gorgeous. 

For lack of nowhere else to sit, Rose winds up next to him. Hux feels like a lumbering giant next to her but she doesn't seem to mind, glancing up at him every few seconds. 

The night continues, everyone enjoying themselves. Ben and Poe seem to have gotten close and are having a conversation. Rey is answering a few emails on her phone, to Ben's dismay. 

"It's your birthday, quit working," he tells her. 

"It's fine, it will only take a minute."

Rose looks up at Hux and he panics internally. 

"So, you're the famous Hux?" she asks, a twinkle in her eye. 

"Umm, what do you mean?"

"Ben's friend, the one who encouraged him to write. You know, if it wasn't for you, my best friend wouldn't be here smiling and glowing tonight. We'd probably be at home pigging out and watching Netflix. I owe you, ya know?"

Hux stammers, unsure of what to say. 

"You...you do?"

She elbows him. "Yeah, you big Irishman. Because of you, she's finally happy and successful. Rey's been through a rough life. She deserved a break. Now she's in love and rich, thanks to the comic series. All because you encouraged Ben here to push himself. I've wanted to meet you. To say thanks. So...thanks."

"You're...you're welcome?" 

This tiny lady is something else. Hux knows he can be intimidating with his size and his presence. Rose is looking him square in the eye, though she's about a foot shorter than him. 

Hux is gone. Completely gone. 

"I sent you something," Rey says to Rose.

Rose fumbles around for her purse. She opens it, looking inside. 

"Dammit, my phone's in the car," she tells Rey. 

"Go with me?" she asks Rey. 

"My feet are killing me in these shoes," Rey tells her, "Armitage, do you mind walking with Rose to her car?" 

"Armitage?" Rose exclaims, causing Hux's face to burn again. He hates his name, hence the reason everyone calls him Hux. 

"Ugh, yes. Armitage….."

"I like it. It's a strong name. Distinguished."

"It is? I hate it," he tells her. She smiles and leans into his arm, wrapping her hand around it. He stops breathing. 

"I'll call you Armie then," she announces and Ben spits his drink out, laughing. 

"Ben!!" Rey fusses at him, still laughing though. 

"Armie….okay. If you want to," he shyly tells Rose. 

"C'mon then, Armie," Rose says, standing, managing to pull all of his 6'1 self up out of the chair. She's strong, he thinks with a sappy grin on his face. 

The two walk away and Ben sits back, crossing his arms over his broad chest. He smirks at Rey. 

"What?"

"Give me your purse, Reyna Johnson," he says.

"What is going on?" Poe asks, already half drunk and eye flirting with a blonde at the next table. 

Ben digs and produces a phone. Not Rey's phone. 

"That's Rose's phone!" Poe basically hollers in his tipsiness. 

"What are you up to? You know what? Nevermind. Let's go dance."

With that, Ben and Rey are gone, leaving Poe alone. He's cool though. He does a little wave at the blond and she slithers into his lap. 

Meanwhile, Hux is looking at Rose's ass sticking straight up into the air as she digs under the passenger seat of Poe's car. It's a nice view, he thinks. 

"Dammit! Where is it?" she laments, kicking her shoes off, hiking up her skirt and climbing into the backseat. Hux's brows shoot straight up at the sight. He leans into his truck, parked next to them. 

"Well shit," Rose curses and Hux laughs to himself. Yeah, she's a pistol, alright. 

His phone buzzes. He pulls it out, opening it with his fingerprint. 

_Ben: Rey has her phone._

"Rey found your phone. You need some help there?"

"Um...sure…" Rose says, reaching for his hand. Hux helps pull her out but he doesn't know his own strength and yanks too hard. She comes flying out and he catches her. 

Her hands land on his chest. His arms wrap around her. She looks up while he looks down and suddenly, the tension is too much. Rose stands on tiptoe and presses her lips to his. Hux can't believe it. This beautiful exotic woman is kissing him. 

They kiss for several seconds until his neck is hurting from leaning down an entire foot. He realizes that she's straining too and pulls back. 

"This your truck?" she asks.

"Yeah," he answers. 

"Get in," she tells him. He obeys. He has a feeling it won't be the first time. 

Next thing he knows, they are in his truck and she's in his lap and her sparkly dress is up around her waist. 

She's a heated, feral thing and he's quite onboard with that. 

"Like your accent…." she moans into his mouth, "saw your picture, wanted to meet you…"

"You're beautiful…" he tells her as she undoes the buttons on his shirt, sinking her teeth into his pale skin. 

"Wanna be my boyfriend?" she asks, grinding on his lap. 

"Very much so," he responds, grabbing her ass. 

Ben and Rey wander into the parking lot at 3am. They are quite drunk as Ben calls for an Uber. Rey's eyes dart around the parking lot. 

"Poe alright?" Ben slurs. 

"Isn't Poe always alright?" Rey answers. 

"Hey, look at Hux's truck," Rey tells Ben. 

Ben looks over at his friend's truck, windows completely fogged up. He turns red and covers his eyes with his hand. 

"Oh God, that I did not need to know," he says. 

Rey just grins, walking towards the truck. She slides her friend's phone into the crack at the top of the window. She then walks back towards Ben, shimmying her hips just a bit. 

"What are you doing?" he asks her. 

"The sounds they were making, gave me ideas, Mr. Solo. Let's get to my place, stat."

He slips his hands around her, gripping her ass and kissing her. He lifts her up off the ground. 

"So, your plan worked?" he asks her between kisses. 

Rey smiles against Ben's mouth. 

"Mission accomplished. Project GingerFlower is a go."

  
  



End file.
